


Time to Retire

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, James T. Kirk Survives Star Trek: Generations, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Old Married Spirk Challenge 2020, Post-Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994), Post-Movie: Star Trek Nemesis (2002), Retirement, Reunions, Star Trek: Generations Fix-It, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: It has been nearly 20 years since Captain James T. Kirk was rescued from a temporal nexus by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and reactivated his commission as the captain of the USS Constitution. It's been a good run, and now it's time for a new phase of life a little closer to home - and to Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	Time to Retire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a distant sequel to my [Star Trek: Generations fix-it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120987) (and its sequel, [Nemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540607)) to finally let Kirk and Spock ride into the sunset together.

The bridge was in chaos, not that Kirk expected anything less. The young new captain of the _USS Constitution_ \- now no longer Kirk’s first officer - stood in front of the captain’s chair, nervously at attention. In the tradition that Kirk had started as captain of the _Enterprise_ , her first command was going to be at the helm of one of the finest ships in the fleet. It wasn’t an easy track, but if anyone could do it, she could.

Kirk managed to give her a reassuring smile over the heads of all the reporters crowded around them, and she flashed him a nervous grin in return.

She had her own cluster of reporters, but inevitably, the bulk had crowded around for a few words from the famous Captain Kirk, still a legend though it had been almost twenty years since he had returned from being presumed dead and reactivated his commission.

“Captain Kirk,” one of the reporters asked, holding up a recorder within a foot of his face, “Is it true that you’re retiring from the ‘fleet?”

“And so soon after Admiral Picard’s promotion,” another added, crowding even closer, as though to push to the front.

“Have you really turned down an admiralty?”

“Are the rumors true that you’re going to be taking over the _Enterprise_?”

Kirk attempted to wave them all to silence. “The new captain of the _USS Constitution_ is more than up for the job.”

“But what about-” one of the reporters began to demand.

However, mercifully, the presiding admiral then called for order over the viewscreen.

For a moment all was quiet. The young captain hesitated - no longer than Kirk had on his first outing at the helm of the _Enterprise_ all those years ago.

 _And yet, you performed admirably_ , Spock projected over their bond.

Jim smiled back across the bridge, though Spock’s attention was apparently fixed on the viewscreen at the front - he was standing off to the side with the rest of the civilians.

 _And I don’t doubt that she will too_ , Jim projected back.

“Helm,” the captain said, her voice shaking a little, but sure enough, it quickly gained strength, “prepare to leave space dock.”

“Aye-aye, captain,” the officer at the helm replied.

The captain cracked a smile. “Thrusters one quarter, easy does it. Take us out.”

Smooth and silent, the _Constitution_ slowly drifted out of the hangar and pulled away from planet Earth.

“Just a loop around the solar system - if we’re lucky,” she said.

Jim could feel Spock’s subtle unease at the prospect of another disastrous launch - though he tried to deny it, they both knew that the memory of the _Enterprise B_ was one reason that Spock had insisted upon accompanying him. Jim attempted to project a little reassurance; the ship was in full working order with a good crew, but superstitions were not so easily put aside, even for a logical Vulcan.

He again glanced across the bridge at the Ambassador. This time, Spock briefly returned Jim’s gaze, before facing forward once more.

They were pulling away past Mars now. Belatedly, the young captain realized her chair was waiting, just a few feet behind her, in the center of the bridge, and she hastily sat down. She’d taken the con many times before when Kirk was off duty or on an away mission, but this time, it was hers, and she sat on the edge of her seat - a feat in the comfortable new chairs - ready for anything.

* * *

“To good old terra firma,” Bones declared, raising his glass, and the others followed suit, though some more skeptically than others.

“To Captain Kirk,” Spock added.

“And the _USS Enterprise_ ,” Scotty chimed in.

“Hear, hear,” Jean Luc declared and they all drank.

“2265, a vintage year,” Bones said.

Spock raised a pointed eyebrow. But Jim couldn’t deny that it had been a good year.

“Thank you,” Jim said to all of them.

It was a small second retirement party, just a few good friends out for dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in San Francisco, but Jim felt lucky just to have them all there, whether it was by some fluke of technology or medicine - or in his own case, pure luck.

“I still can’t believe that you were able to avoid a promotion,” Jean Luc remarked. “I’ve been told to do what I can to convince you to reconsider.”

Jim shook his head. “I may be off of the bridge, but I can never go back to commanding a console.”

“Aye!” Scotty proclaimed in emphatic agreement.

“It’s not so bad,” Jean Luc said. “A little dull sometimes, but it’s important work, and I’ve even had some time to tend the family vineyard.”

“Now that’s important work,” Bones chimed in.

“How are you liking full retirement?” Jim asked Scotty.

“I can’t complain about being back on solid ground after spending so long in a shuttlecraft - nice as it was,” Scotty admitted. “I bought myself another boat since the first one was scrapped a hundred years ago. And Starfleet still keeps me on my toes with all their newfangled starships and bright-eyed young engineers with clever ideas who don’t know the first thing about what it’ll really have to do up there.”

“You should try talking some sense into the bright-eyed young doctors that come knocking on my door,” Bones said.

“So,” Scotty asked Jim, “what’ll it be now? Will you and Ambassador Spock get a vessel of your own to explore the galaxy?”

“I know if Spock has his way, you’ll be running straight back to New Romulus,” Bones said, with a pointed look at Spock. “But anything is better than having you moping around on Earth.”

“I enjoyed teaching at the academy,” Jim put in.

Bones only shook his head. “If you want to wrangle a class full of cadets, be my guest.”

“I prefer to think of it as imparting some wisdom to the next generation of captains.”

Bones seemed to consider it.

“I am certain that the cadets on the medical track would benefit from your tutelage, Doctor,” Spock suggested with the barest suggestion of a smile.

“No thank you,” Bones retorted. “But if anyone can impart wisdom to a room full of cadets, I’m sure you can, Jim.”

“I appreciate the bid of confidence,” Jim said.

* * *

“So, running off to New Romulus, is it?” Jim asked with a wry smile as he and Spock stepped inside their San Francisco apartment.

It looked just the same as when Jim had left it at the end of his last shore leave; well furnished, but empty, as though no one lived there at all. It wasn’t so far from the truth. Spock only used it when he had to report back to the Federation, and Jim just dropped by on the rare occasions that he happened to have leave in the Sol system - most of the time it was empty. The automatic system had only been turned on to clear away the dust that morning in anticipation of their arrival.

The lights turned on as they entered, dimmed for the evening. The long window set into the far wall looked out on the twinkling city and, beyond it, the dark bay. If Jim stepped a little closer, he would have been able to see the stars above, but instead his attention remained on Spock. With all the ceremony around Jim’s first officer’s promotion - and his own retirement - they’d hardly had a chance to see each other since Spock had come in from New Romulus. Between the two of them, they had barely even shared a quiet moment over their bond. And now that Jim had Spock there in front of him, he was reluctant to look away.

These days, Spock was always wearing robes, Vulcan or Romulan, but Jim wasn’t fooled by the robes or his pointed ears - deep down, Spock was as human as himself or Bones, only richer for all the different planets and civilizations he had lived with in his many decades as an ambassador. But now, Jim had him all to himself.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at the thoughts that drifted over their bond, but he was no less entranced. Jim could see it even though Spock kept his thoughts carefully restrained on his side of the bond as he brought them into order. They had been apart for too long; they were both beginning to feel it. Jim would always miss the stars and the _USS Enterprise_ , but somehow it wasn’t quite so pressing any more.

Jim felt Spock’s questioning concern, a silent reminder that if he wanted to return to the stars, there was nothing to hold him back - the forces of the universe had tried before and failed to keep him grounded again and again.

But Jim shook his head. “Some things are more important.”

He held out a hand to Spock who accepted it, brushing his own fingers against Jim’s. Their thoughts and feelings sparked across the bond, suddenly much more vivid than it had been for months. Jim motioned toward the bedroom and Spock assented with a shallow nod - it was already late, and they’d have plenty of nights for stargazing.

Spock changed from his robes into other robes, and Jim peeled off his uniform, glad to be done with all the ceremony - though he would miss the old thing, not as much as command gold, but he’d grown accustomed to the new design in the past decade.

Spock caught Jim’s hand as he lay the uniform to rest in his drawer, neatly folded. “I expect that you will still find some use for it at Starfleet Academy - if that is what you wish to do.”

Jim gave Spock’s hand an affectionate squeeze in return, before straightening out his no longer so flexible back with a groan. When he had stretched as far as it would go, he turned back to Spock, who was still observing him, never easily deterred.

Jim smiled back and gently nudged Spock’s shoulder with his own. Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know,” Jim admitted, once they were standing in front of the sink, his toothbrush in hand. “Last time I tried teaching there was so much else… I’d like to give it another try, at least.”

 _Dr. McCoy was correct in his estimation of your ability to impart wisdom to eager young cadets_ , Spock projected, having already started brushing.

Finally Jim followed suit before replying, _I’ve had plenty of practice with all the first officers Starfleet gave me._

_All great successes._

Jim raised an eyebrow in an attempt to mirror Spock’s preferred expression of disbelief, but he really was proud of all the first officers he’d had over the years.

When he could speak aloud again, Jim added, “Only part of the time, of course. I have to see the progress you’re making on New Romulus.”

“Rebuilding is a slow process,” Spock said, “but the Romulans are resilient and tenacious. Despite the tragic loss of Romulus, the star empire remains strong.”

Jim knew that Spock had his own opinions on the Romulan Star Empire, but rebuilding after the destruction of Romulus took top priority, and Spock truly had a great respect for the Romulan people.

In the meantime, they retired to the bedroom, the lights down to ten percent. Spock usually meditated before bed, but this was a special occasion, so he joined Jim under the thick blankets. Jim nestled against Spock’s chest, comfortably warm. He let out a sigh of contentment, happy not to be spending the night alone, and even happier that it was Spock beside him.

“I missed you,” Jim said softly.

“ _And I you_ ,” Spock replied, speaking the words aloud for emphasis.

Jim held up his hand, his first two fingers extended, and Spock met them with his own. “Parted from me and never parted,” Jim began.

“Never and always touching and touched.”

Jim craned his neck, though he could have sworn he heard it creaking, and Spock leaned in to bring their lips together in a human kiss.


End file.
